12_is_better_than_6fandomcom-20200214-history
12 is better than 6
'12 is better than 6' was recently Kickstarter funded and is currently being developed by Ink Stain Games. The game was Greenlit by the Steam community in just 4 days. A pre-alpha demo is available on the Kickstarter site . Release date is anticipated for March 2016. Overview ''' 12 Is Better Than 6 is a dynamic top-down kill-everyone shooter with stealth elements, presented in a Wild West theme. The action takes place in 1873 – the noon of lawless and cruelty all over North America. The main hero was wrongfully incarcerated, and he's now trying to escape at all cost so that he can get his revenge. Why is it called 12 is better than 6? Because it is better to be judged by 12 of your peers, than carried in your coffin to your grave by 6. 12 is ALWAYS better than 6. '''Features: *Unique shooting mechanics – You’ll need to cock the revolver with one trigger before being able to shoot by pressing another trigger. Shooting in 12 Is Better Than 6 will keep you on your toes. One false move and you’ll be overrun in an instant. *A challenging game – Your abilities and reflexes will be pushed to the limit. Bullets are deadly, your enemies don’t think twice before firing, and they rarely miss. *A beautiful art style – The game is drawn by hand with pen and paper to create an interesting visual experience. *Choose your own play style – You don't have to go all guns blazing. You can definitely choose to take a more stealthy approach to surprise your enemies, or even just sneak straight past them. You can complete almost the entire game without being noticed! *An enthralling and long story – Live through the journey of an escaped Mexican prisoner fighting for survival and freedom in the 1870's in the United States. Above all, it’s a story about people, their lives, and how these people tried to forge their own little heaven in a violent, yet hopeful, New World. *Environments – Real places and towns, the spirit of the desert and the most desperate bandidos of the district will help you to plunge into the breathing and cruel world of the Wild West. Visit Austin, San Antonio, Albuquerque, and Huston. You'll find cheap saloons and expensive cabaret, Indian colonies and traveling caravans. But don't you worry, you'll find trouble in every of this places! *Authentic weapons – We'll use only great weapons in the game. Winchesters, double-barreled guns, revolvers and Gatling guns will gladly help you to destroy your enemies. And we also have a special and crazy one: a RAT with dynamite. After throwing a rat it will run to your enemies by itself. *Upgrades – These will help our hero stay alive through the Wild West hell. You'll find breastplates that will have a 50% chance to deflect some bullets, a fast recharging skill that will allow the hero to insert 2 bullets at once, extreme accuracy (less spread for your shots), being able to kill an enemy in stealth without attracting the unwanted attention of his friends, and more! *Friends – Meet some old friends of the main character when travelling through the cities. But will they work as your allies or did they change during the last five years? DRM-Free & Steam version – Kickstarter backers will receive both a DRM-Free version and a Steam code for the game! Gallery 12ibt6 image (19).jpg 12ibt6 image (16).jpg 12ibt6 image (15).jpg 12ibt6 image (11).jpg 12ibt6 image (7).jpg 12ibt6 image (6).jpg Category:Gameplay